


Reversal

by nancypants (cah_avengers)



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: M/M, i love these two, pre haphaestus SI 5, theyre the worst but they’ve got so much potential, trans Jacobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cah_avengers/pseuds/nancypants
Summary: Jacobi shows Kepler an unexpected bit of defiance.





	Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written a trans character, especially in porn. Feedback would be appreciated!

“Rise and shine, Jacobi.”

A kick to his bed frame jolted Daniel awake. He squinted against the light and looked up at Warren.

“Get up.”

Daniel frowned and glanced at the alarm clock by his bed. 4:11 AM. He wasn’t due to report in for three hours. He scoffed and grabbed his pillow, tucking it snugly under his head. “Fuck off.”

A moment of stunned silence, a lifted brow, and then, “Excuse me, officer?”

Daniel smiled up at the colonel. “I said fuck off. Sir.” He then grabbed a second pillow and placed it over his head to block the light.

Warren set his jaw, glaring down at the unmoving figure lying warm and comfortable under a down quilt. He yanked back the cover, exposing Daniel’s body to the chill of the room. Jacobi was a good officer. He always did as Kepler said. He _liked_ doing what Kepler said. And Kepler wasn’t leaving until he made a point.

Daniel sat up quickly, throwing the pillow against the wall. “What?! What the fuck do you want, Warren? It’s four fucking AM. I haven’t had a good sleep in weeks because of you and your bullshit “style” of carrying out missions. Did you seriously have to come in here and disturb my first good sleep just to be an asshole?”

“Watch your mouth, Daniel. I am your commanding officer and you’ll show me respect—“

Daniel slid out of bed and stood, squaring up to Warren. His height could not compare to his commander, but he lifted his chin anyway and stared in defiance. “Or what? You gonna teach me a lesson?”

“Maybe I should.”

“Or maybe you should fuck off. I’m not in the mood to get on my knees so you can feel big and important.”

Warren’s hand flexed over his hip where a gun usually sat during missions. The weight of it was normally a comfort, and now its absence made him feel vulnerable, even if it was only Jacobi in front of him.

Then Jacobi smirked. “Ooh, that struck something, didn’t it? No gun to give you that feeling of control. And now your precious pet is fighting back.”

“Don’t flatter yourself, Daniel. The title of “pet” gives the impression of affection, attachment. Just because you’ll follow me anywhere like a puppy doesn’t mean I’d let you sleep in my bed—“

Daniel punched him. Hard.

“You prick.”

“Ah...well, Daniel. You’re full of surprises this morning, aren’t you?” Warren licked blood from his lip.

“Sit down.”

Warren began to laugh and Daniel back handed him.

His eyes narrowed and burned down into Jacobi’s. “You’re playing a dangerous game, Jacobi.”

“Sit the fuck down, Kepler.”

And Warren did. He sank down onto the bed and looked up at his officer.

“I know how much you love control. How you love the amount of power you think you have over me.” Daniel grabbed a fistful of Warren’s hair and yanked him forward. He brought his lips close to Warren’s. “But I’m done with that.”

Warren exhaled slowly, hands gripping tightly to the edge of the mattress, resisting the urge to lash out. To force Daniel to submit. His chest felt tight, his heart slamming against his ribs while his entire body begged him to reverse the situation. It made him feel light headed. It felt good. He looked at Jacobi’s sneering mouth then up at his brown eyes. “Watch yourself.”

Jacobi kissed him then, if you could call it a kiss. Warren could feel the pressure of Daniel’s teeth and jaw pressing hard against his own mouth, trying his best to bruise him. Warren let him, closing his eyes and focusing on the sensation of Daniel’s hands pulling against his scalp. His lips parted, allowing Daniel to push his tongue into his superior’s mouth. Warren suppressed a groan when Daniel pressed his knee into Warren’s groin, rubbing against his cock.

Warren hissed as Daniel bit down on the tender spot of his lip. He pulled back away from the pain, looking up at Daniel’s smirk. “Are you enjoying this, officer?”

“Immensely, sir.” Jacobi shoved Warren down onto the bed. Before Warren’s hands could find somewhere to rest on Daniel’s hips, Jacobi grabbed his wrists. “You don’t touch me. I don’t want your hands on me. Do you understand?”

Warren couldn’t help but scoff, easily pulling his wrists free from the grip. “You think I’m going to—“

A hand wrapped around his throat. “I said. Do you understand. Colonel.”

Kepler looked up at Jacobi, a hardness in his eyes he’d never seen there before. “I understand, officer.”

“Good boy.” Daniel purred and rocked his hips, grinding against the bulge in Warren’s pants. “It seems like you’re enjoying this more than you let on.”

Warren watched as Daniel rid himself of his shirt and untied the drawstrings on his pajama pants. His gaze trailed from Jacobi’s thighs up the softness of his stomach, to the scars on his chest. He remembered the way Daniel had melted for him. How pliable he’d been when Warren had kissed those scars. How he’d whined and blushed and pulled at Warren’s hair. He wanted to lean up now and do it again. But he wouldn’t.

Daniel slid off of Warren and pushed down his pants. Warren reached for his own button and zipper, but Daniel shot him a warning glare. “No. I’m not fucking you. This isn’t for you.”

Warren’s neck tingled, electricity sliding down his spine as Daniel climbed back onto the bed and straddled his chest.

“What do you think, colonel? I’ve been too good to you for so long. You think you can be good for me?”

Kepler didn’t answer, he just stared up at Daniel with something of a challenge written in his expression.

Daniel smiled, and his knees pressed down into the bed, bracketing Warren’s head.

Warren did not wait for any sort of encouragement or nudge. He licked a teasing line up Daniel’s cunt, ghosting across his clit enough to hint at what he knew Daniel wanted.

The officer huffed and closed his eyes, reaching a hand out to brace against the wall.

Warren pressed his tongue against Daniel, stroking the sides of his clit, then further down to dip teasingly into his entrance. He knew what he was doing, and as long as Daniel was giving him room here to do as he pleased, he was going to play him. He was going to make Daniel whine and beg if he could.

Kepler licked back up to Daniel’s clit and closed his lips around it and sucked. He knew how wet that made Jacobi. He knew how weak it made him.

“You’re a bastard...” Warren heard the slight waver in Daniel’s voice and he smirked. He was going to make him come undone. He’d win this game.

But then Jacobi gripped his hair tightly and rocked his hips, grinding, seeking more pressure than Warren was giving him.

Warren groaned then, caught off guard. He managed to keep up, breathing heavily through his nose while his tongue worked Daniel as best he could.

Daniel began to moan, eyes closed as he concentrated on setting a rhythm with his hips.

Kepler’s hand slipped quietly past his waistband and he grasped his cock firmly, seeking some sort of relief to the building ache. If he had his way, Daniel would be bouncing on his cock already, moaning and looking so perfect.

With eyes closed, Warren began to stroke his cock, letting the sounds Daniel made, and his tight grip on Warren’s hair and arm burn through him.

An image came suddenly to him, of himself on his knees, arms bound back, and Jacobi standing before him. Jacobi grabbing his jaw, telling him to beg for what he wanted. To beg for the right to come like he’d made Daniel do so many times before.

Warren almost came then just thinking about it, feeling the strangely pleasurable sensation of powerlessness. Of letting Daniel take what he wanted. Giving up his control.

Daniel groaned and yanked Warren’s hand away. “No...you don’t get to come. You make me come and then you leave...you can fuck yourself in your own room.”

Then Warren twisted his hand free from Jacobi’s grip. Without permission, he grabbed the back of his thigh firmly, and pressed two fingers of the other hand into Jacobi’s cunt.

Danial moaned and did not bother to punish him for it.

Warren worked Jacobi with his fingers and tongue, staring up at him as he whimpered, nearing orgasm. He could feel Daniel’s thighs struggling not to constrict around his head. He could feel the tension in his muscles, in the clenching around his fingers. Jacobi was close. So he pulled back. Licking softly and slowly over Daniel’s clit as his fingers pressed as deeply as possible into him.

“Oh, fuck you..” Daniel exhaled in frustration.

“Come for me, Daniel.” Warren murmured.

“Shut up—“ Jacobi cried out as Warren’s fingers fucked him quickly and he sucked hard on Jacobi’s clit. “Oh god..”

Daniel came, thighs squeezing Warren’s head as his hips rocked in time to his orgasm. His eyes shut tightly and he muttered Warren’s name over and over while he rode out the sensations. He hoped his thighs would muffle the sound enough for Warren to be oblivious to that moment of weakness.

Kepler’s free hand slid up Jacobi’s back, stroking over the tensed muscles as he waited for him to come down from his climax.

Eventually, Daniel relaxed, sitting back against Warren’s chest and looking down at him with brightly flushed cheeks. He quickly rolled off of him and sank down onto the bed.

Slowly, Warren sat up, watching Jacobi as he did.

“You can...you can go now.” Daniel said, still catching his breath. He cleared his throat and tried again to show more confidence. “You’re dismissed, colonel.”

He rolled onto his side, facing the wall.

Warren smirked and stood up, then stooped to pick up the comforter. He tossed it over Jacobi before removing his shirt and pants. He crawled into the bed, sliding beneath the covers and pressing his body against Jacobi’s. His arm wrapped around the officer’s waist and he felt him tense.

“I didn’t say you could stay.”

“So tell me to leave...” Warren said, brushing his lips over the back of Jacobi’s neck.

Daniel took a deep breath as if to respond, but said nothing.

Warren kissed Daniel’s throat, just under his jaw, feeling his heavy, pounding pulse.

“Just don’t keep me up. I’m going back to sleep.”

Warren hummed in acknowledgment.

Daniel sighed and closed his eyes, the adrenaline from the rush of power he felt slowly subsiding. He wished he was strong enough to order Kepler away. But he couldn’t deny how good it felt to have him at his back, his arm heavy around his waist.

He knew he should be waiting for the other shoe to drop. Waiting for some sort of retaliation from Kepler. Maybe it would come later. Maybe he could get two more hours of sleep first.

Jacobi had previously thought it was impossible to get Warren to shut up for more than five minutes. So that blissful silence and submission from his commander made it entirely worth whatever trouble he was in for.


End file.
